


feather

by saintcedar



Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Epic, Epic Bromance, M/M, i'm in pain, if you read it hexameter you write it hexameter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: and shatters the mountain belowand we fall





	feather

Урук всё так же стоит и всё так же цветёт, но его правитель больше не терпит ясное небо и пиры. Блудницы больше не хожи во дворец, больше никто не может сюда прийти. Великий царь славного Урука заперся во тьме и больше из неё не выйдет. Даже если покинет залы, даже если будет его освещать солнце яркое, то не уйдёт эта тьма и будет до конца дней следовать за царём Гильгамешем. Ибо покинул его возлюбленный друг и нет путей вернуть его более, не знает Гильгамеш, что делать дальше. Он скитается по дворцу, боясь богам показаться, потому как боится, что не выдержит их взгляда, боится, что нет у него теперь к ним уваженья.

Шесть дней и шесть ночей спустя, когда от Энкиду осталась лишь груда глины, а на лице царя высохли горькие слёзы, он всё же решает выйти из хмурых залов. Граждане славного города Урука и слуги не узнали своего правителя, бегут, но Гильгамешу нет до них дела. Как признали его, собрались вокруг него люди Урука, не могут поверить, что так истощал их правитель, руки его потеряли силу, голову от постели друга поднять он не может. Просит он, силы собрав, сковать из глины цепи, чтобы от врагов, как прежде, могли герои Урук защищать. И обещают мастера, что будут цепи крепкими, как дружба Гильгамеша-царя и Энкиду.

Вспоминает царь, как у озера герои гуляли, и говорил ему его друг возлюбленный, как сны ему нехорошие снились и как стоит им подальше от кедров держаться. Но не слушал Гильгамеш друга. Говорит ему Энкиду: «рушится гора под нами и падаем мы с неё, как букашки», но не слышит славный царь его стенаний. Царь не видел ничего, кроме будущей лучшей судьбы для себя и друга, уложив его на траву и его голову в руках держит. Энкиду, сон водночас забывая, тянет к нему сильные руки. Так и быть, Хумбаба был той горой, а они его без труда одолели. Не хочет думать о горьком Энкиду, отвечая на ласки друга и сам в ответ его губы лаская. А вокруг бродят цапли да аисты, но нет им до героев дела.

Когда герои вдоволь на берегу нарезвились, Энкиду ложится на землю, и сну предаётся. Гильгамеш слушает жаворонков пёстрые трели, гладит друга по густым кудрям, вынимая тяжёлые перья и в одежды свои прячет. Когда они вернутся во дворец, Гильгамеш себе помнит, попросить жён сплести из них ожерелье, чтобы одарить потом друга.

Гильгамеш на ложе Энкиду восседает, держа в руках это ожерелье. Некому его теперь носить на шее и гордиться тем, что царю Урука славного его считают равным. Некому, кроме царя носить это украшенье, а потому он его себе на пояс крепит и, дождавшись окончания работ над крепкой цепью, уйти из Урука хочет, так как нет здесь ему больше места. До тех пор, пока Энкиду подле него нет, до тех пор, пока друг его не может смерить мысли его мудрым советом, царь не сможет усмирить свою силу несметную и будет по-детски плакать, ударив за проступок жену иль мужа. 

Гильгамеш, царь славного города Урука просит ворота открыть и его покидает, неся на себе крепкие цепи из глины, и пояс, что сделан был из аиста перьев.


End file.
